Gallagher's back
by gallaghergeek4ever
Summary: Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode are on their first mission together ,but Cammie can't forgive Zach not after what he did to her. the story is better then the summary ,lots of Zammie rated k for no reason
1. The beggining

**Hey ,so this is my first Fanfic and I really want it to be good!**

**I havent read the 1****st**** 3****rd**** and 5****th**** books so I am not that way this will be about their mission in Kabul at the end of the last is when they first get off the plane and first meet their associates in the mission...Disclaimer: all chracters belong to Ally Carter ,apart from a few but they come later in the story**

Cammies POV

As I stepped off the plane I had been entrapped upon for the last five hours I let out a sigh of curiosity .When I had first found out about the mission to Kabul with Zach ,I hadn't had the time to read through my file explaiing the character I was supposed to be ,so I read it on the plane .And then I found this:

Name :Rose Derton

Age : 22

Personality:Adjust to situation at hand

Looks : Blonde hair ,blue eyes, clothing to be chosen by agent for the occasion

Job:Doctor

Brief summary:Rose Derton (Morgan) and Jack Swan (Goode) are dating and on holiday to Kabul as a break from work .In Kabul they shall be meeting with old friends from elementary school. Agents shall be found by their response of "whatever" to you saying "I really hope you are happy".In Kabul Rose and Jack are to befriend Aaron Blistenor (suspected drug dealer) and catch him in action.

All throughout the journey I had wondered about my fellow agents who were to join me in this did I know that I had no reason to be worried.

Zach's POV

As Cammie and I left the crowded airport and into the streets of Kabul,I found myself staring at her perplexing saphire eyes .She was babbling on about something or other but i wasn't listening ,I was hypnotised by her beauty .Without even realising what I was doing, I slipped my hand into hers.I felt her tense ,and out of the corner of my eye I saw her look at me with an eyebrow up then smile and get on with her walking,her hand still in mine. A couple of minutes later ,Cammie suddenly lurched forward ,letting go of my hand and instead placing her suitcase handle in ran forward and cried "HEYYYY!"

"huh?" I murmured as I snapped out of my daydreaming and realised that my bestfriends were standing in front of me:

Rebecca Baxter (code name Duchess)was most certainly the most feisty out all of us , she could beat down a buffalo with one hand ,her eyes closed and upside had dark hair ,glowing cappucino skin and brown was clearly visible that she worked out...A LOT but it was definately her friends who were her weak spot...but dont tell her I told you that!P.S. NEVER CALL HER REBECCA ! only Bex .OR else you will end up in hospital... BELIEVE ME!

As for Elizabeth Sutton A.K.A Liz (codename bookworm),she was the smart ,quiet one who hardly ever talked. According to Cammie, she had been the world's best hacker ever since sixth grade and seemed to love books more then herself .Liz is seriously skinny and I'm pretty sure she weighs less then a hundred hair is a light blonde and is cut in a bob or curled since it is shoulder has a southern accent and blue eyes and she burns SUPER easily.

Macey Mchenry(codename peacock) ,the senators daughter , was one of those girls that guys drooled over and should be on the cover of had sleek jet black hair that was always thick and shiny and athletic tanned legs that also happened to be extremely long .However she was also extremely quick tempered and feisty at times when she wants to be ... which for me is most of the has trouble trusting people and making friends but when she does she is extremey loyal.

Any way ,let me get back to the story ...but wait I know what your thinking.

"_What about Cammie?"_

Well, I know that if I tell you all about how amazing she is, I will feel extremely awkward afterwards, meaning Cammie will notice, then she asks me what is wrong and I tell her a lie making me feel extremely guilty etc so on...

Suddenly , I hear a scream so loud and high pitched I am pretty sure it could have been a war gets me out of my thoughts and I run forwards towards the gang ...


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEYYYYY!SOOO sorry it's been so long**

**I kinda abandoned this story cause ...I'm just darn lazy****.BTW I forgot to mention that Grant, Nick and Jonas are there with the girls**

**Anyway...**

**Bex's POV**

We had been in Kabul for a couple of days and the gang and I were just talking about the mission we were here, for in a cafe. Around me sat my best friends in the whole wide world Nick, Jonas, Grant, Liz and Macey. Thankfully, we had all been assigned the same mission although Liz and Jonas were the only ones not doing fieldwork.

Suddenly, I hear a loud high pitched squeal, accompanied with hurried footsteps ,one that I had heard enough times to recognise .While the boys winced and prepared themselves Liz Macey and I shrieked and ran towards our final best friend .After exchanging loads of hugs and kisses and catching up, Cammie suddenly (and seriously )said "I really hope you are happy" to which everyone including the boys replied in unison "Whatever."

`We all burst out laughing while the other customers around us gave us a disgusted look and the cafe manager glared at us enraged .But to be fair to them ,we were rather loud ... that's probably the understatement of the year but ...Then I saw a smirking green eyed monster emerge through the door and join us.

He put out his hand for us, but no one took it.

"right" said Cammie desperate to keep the situation from becoming awkward like it had the numerous other times we had met up after graduation.

Desperate to keep my friend happy for as long as possible, I sent my friends a look, then hastily said" Oh nothing just surprised to see him here"

That wiped the stupid smirk off his face. Once Zach came no one talked that much,it was mainly Cammie who blabbed on about how she was so glad our first mission was together. But I could tell no one was listening ...well we were spies we had been trained to hear the unnoticeable things so we were listening but not with our full attention.

**Zach's POV**

When I walked into the cafe, everyone went deadly silent .I wasn't sure what was wrong and I'm pretty sure Cammie didn't either but the others were all glaring at me as if I had completely betrayed them apart from Liz and Jonas who had their I-am-disappointed-in-you faces .When I put out a hand no-one shook it,I really wanted to say sorry but I know that no matter how hard I tried ,they would never forgive me for what I did to Cammie.

Once we had finished talking (well when Cammie finished talking) ,we went to our separate suites in the same hotel . Normally, I would be grateful we were together but now 'm not so sure. Anyway, Cammie and I were sharing a suite .It had ONE king sized bed , a bathroom with a glass door which showed everything, two large walk in closets and a massive mirror covering an entire wall .There was an aquarium built into the floor with real tropical fishes in it.

When Cammie first came into the room she didn't notice the aquarium so when she stepped over it, she was scared to death and screamed. It was hilarious, the fearless Cammie Morgan screaming over a glass aquarium. I chuckled and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her tense up again as I whispered "It's ok "

"Ha, ha "she said sarcastically as she slipped out of my arms and went over to the adjoining door that gave us easy access into Grant's room."I'm gonna change in Bex's room, at least they don't have a horrible transparent bathroom door."

When she left I practically collapsed onto the bed, still in my clothes as I thought to myself, how I could ever make up for what I did .However much I hated to admit it ,I loved Cammie more then I had ever loved anyone else

My thoughts were interrupted by Cammie entering the room in her pyjama shorts and her dad's baggy old Blackthorne hoodie over the top. "Right, let's go over tomorrow's mission plans, you're gonna make friends with the freak then introduce me to him as your girlfriend then you'll invite him to the party were gonna have at the weekend yh? oh and fun fact for you no affection at all unless it's for the cover GOT IT?

Yep, -she definitely hadn't forgiven me.

"K," I told her

"Right now I'm gonna sleep you have the right side I have the left, no touching at all!"

I didn't say anything but watched as Cammie huffed and got into bed closing her eyes. When I was sure she was asleep, I changed into some navy pyjama trousers and crept into bed .Slowly but cautiously, I put my arms around her and fell asleep


End file.
